A Sweet Treat
by jade-blue
Summary: Sanji X Nami, Nami gets bored and ends up in a ...situation... well it's my first ever fanfic so please review :D


Okay don't tease me this is my first ever fanfic ive written, sooo… I thought I'd start with something simple like… ummm (I'm making all this up as I go along :P) sanjiXnami seems like a good place to start :D

**IMPORTANT**: Before u read, this is before Chopper and Robin arrive, but after Johnny leaves.

* * *

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining the ocean was calm and a gentle breeze pushed the Going Merry onwards. Everyone was enjoying it the best way they could. 

Zoro was asleep on deck and Luffy was switched off to the world as he lay on his back on the ship's figure head. Even Ussop had given up his tall stories and inventing just for a bit of lazing around.

The only two people who weren't lazing around on deck were Sanji and Nami. Sanji was in the kitchen cooking up a treat for Nami that was "_from his heart_" And Nami was bored out of her skull and trying to find something to do.

The sweet aroma of cream and chocolate drew Nami into the kitchen as she passed the door. She crept in silently as to get a look at what was cooking without being noticed by Sanji. She couldn't see anyone around so she stealthily sneaked towards the bench where a large dish of treats was cooling.

Nami reached the bench and looked down at the large arrangement of treats. She quickly glanced around for prying eyes then reached out and grabbed the best looking one on the dish. As the taste filled her mouth she closed her eyes.

"yum" she said out loud through a mouthful of cream.

She opened her eyes and reached out for another, this one tasting better than the last.

"_you've outdone yourself Sanji"_ Nami thought to herself as she reached for another, assuring herself that it would be the last one so the chef wouldn't know that someone had started eating his masterpiece without his knowledge.

The idea of sneaking in and eating the food and the way her heart raced as she stood there not knowing when the chef was going to return, made her feel like a young school girl. She was so exited. Sure, she was a thief, but she never stayed and enjoyed the treasure in the place that she takes it from, usually just gets the hell outta there. But this was exiting, it was like watching a movie when it's building up to a scary part and your heart races. It was like…

"glad you're enjoying it so much" a said a voice that was so close to her ear.

Nami swallowed what was in her mouth and quickly turned around to see Sanji standing rather too close to her. Nami was flustered, she was caught, the red rising in her cheeks as Sanji grinned and let slip a little chuckle. She had both hands on the bench and was leaning back about as much as Sanji was leaning forward. She couldn't find a way to escape without the delighted chef following her all over the ship.

Unless…

Nami kissed the dumbfounded chef. As she kissed him she gently forced him backwards. The kiss was short and sweet and when Nami stopped, she ran. She went up to the crows nest and sat down to rest.

Sanji stood alone in the kitchen, his mind blank with what had just happened. He ran his hand through his hair and looked around as if coming out of a trance. He chuckled stupidly as he thought about the kiss. He slipped back into his care-free self as he walked towards the tray.

"_I need to cook these more often"_ he thought to himself.

He was too weak at the knees to follow Nami, so he put the dish of sweets on the table for anyone who happened to wander into the kitchen with an empty stomach.

"Maybe I need to sit down" Sanji said to himself as he sat down on a cushy chair.

As he sat down and replayed the briefmoment in his mind, he couldn't help but blush and let out one more goofy chuckle.

She had felt the heat rise in Sanji's face as she had kissed him, he had completely froze in shock and given in to Nami's pushing. But it worked, he didn't even follow her. He wouldn't be around her for ages, he would be too nervous. Nami knew she would eventually regret that kiss. But any consequences to come from this weren't going to happen to soon, and she would deal with them when they came. Despite the fact that Sanji was going to be even more persistent in the future, Nami was happy. She was alone for now and that's what mattered. Besides, this could mean more of those scrumptious treats…

* * *

Heh heh heh… well what do you think? Sorry it's not as fast-paced as I was hoping for it to be… but… 

Every short story I write is just begging to become a novel… sigh

Well, it was my first ever FanFic, so plz submit a review :P … (it's that little button down there on the left)


End file.
